


Witch in the woods

by L_Kitsune



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Momma Wild, slowly start, so much more, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Kitsune/pseuds/L_Kitsune
Summary: There are rumours about a witch in the woods who will steal and kill your children, but is it really the truth?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

The children played around the field, their mothers keeping a watching eye out. Their laughter were heard around the whole place and excited a boy run towards his mother. Waving with his arms, a wooden sword in the hand.

“Mama, can we go to the woods?” the sun reflecting the eyes of the boys as he jumped from one leg to another.

“As long as you don’t go past the river and be back before the sun is done.”

“But mom, I am not scared.”

A loud sigh escaped. Children never understand the danger of the world.

“Be careful or the witch is going to get you.”

Her hands landed on the shoulder of him, her eyes wide open. The child was too scared to move, to say one thing.

“There is a witch who lives in the woods, if you go through the river, she will come. She will come and get you.” The boy shivered under the hands of his mother, a small question burning inside him.

“What happens if she gets me?” THe eyes looking sad and dull, looking through the boy as if he wasn’t there.

“She will kill you, my dear”

  
  


_ Poor Boy. A shame on two legs. A bastard. What is it still doing there. _

The whispers surrounding him every day, every time someone sees him. Dirty and ripped clothes. The hair full of mud. The feets are hurting him, without shoes he could feel every stone on his path. Small steps are moving to the market, trying to hide from the eyes of the people. The stomach rumbles loudly as he smelled the smell of fresh baked bread. The child slowly towards one of the bakers. Before he could even asks, the baker screamed:

“Go away you rat, don’t you see that you scare away my customers?” 

The adults wrinkles their nose as the crying child ran past them. Children laughed at him and some picked up small stones and throw it away. Even when it hurts, he run. Run until his body couldn’t do it anymore, until he fell on the grass. His crying could be heard around the field, but no one was near. He was already a few steps away of the city, the judging eyes branded on his soul, even alone he could feel their words, their hatred. His crying stopped after a time, to weak to keep going. His blue eyes watching the clouds moving, the wind playing with the grass and a small apple moving towards him? Is he hallucinating? The apple stopped right in front of him, a small fairy behind it appeared. It danced on the air. 

“For me?” He didn’t know what else he was supposed to say.

The fairy grabbed with a strong grip his hand and moved it to hold the apple. Hunger. Was all he could feel as he raised the apple. A small careful bite. Then another one and another. He bite until he just feel air and saw perplex down that he ate the whole apple. Happy he opened his mouth to a thank you as his stomach rumble again. Embarrassed he blushed, the pointy ears bright red. The fairy stand on the air, as she then flew around him and went towards the woods. Before she went inside she saw that the boy was still watching her, sad as he thought she wanted to leave. The fairy stayed still. Waited for him to realise to come. As it did, the boy laughed as he run to her. But as he wanted to catch her she flew away. The boy didn’t see where they were going, he just followed the blue fairy, past the big trees, the deers and the river. He followed her until mist came and swallowed the light of the fairy. Shocked he looked around, his hands trembling as nothing was familiar, he wanted to scream but just a whimper came out. He curled on the ground as the crows came. His eyes tightly shut.

“Don’t be scared little one,” a soft voice was in front of him, the boy peered behind his bags and saw a young woman, smiling at him, as she kneeled down. On his shoulder was the blue fairy.

The boy saw to the woman and she answered his unspoken question:

“My friend here told me you need a place to stay.”....Oh, this voice, she wasn’t…

“You are a guy?” screamed the boy before he closed his mouth. The man just laughed and nodded to him. He told the boy that his house was near, it was warm and the boy looked like he could need one or two plates of warm cucco soup. As food was mentioned the boy’s eyes shined bright so the man showed him his house.

A small cottage in the middle of the woods. The boy could see fields of vegetables and fruit growing. Fairies playing tag. In the grass were small movements and he could see a big tail looking out. Are these minish?

As the man opened the door, the warmth embraced him, the room was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Many doors surrounded the room, how could there be so many? 

“How about you first take a bath?” startled the boy twitched before his eyes went large, like plates as he understood what the man said. A bath. He could take a bath. He was allowed to take a bath. The boy nodded rapidly, the older one just chuckled as he showed him the bathroom. Shocked he saw how large the room was, the bathtub was big enough for a whole family to fit in. The boy moved carefully around, his hand gently put into the water. He couldn’t stop the relaxed sigh as he felt how warm it was. His ears twitched as the door were closed. The man giving him privacy.

It didn’t take long to put the clothes inside and went to take the bath. Curious he opened the different phials, smelled roses, lavender and even honey. He scrubbed the dirt from his body, his hair starting to look blond again.A small knock. The voice of the man asking him if he alright. Just now the boy realised how long he was in the room. Carefully he looked around and saw clothes on one of the cupboards.

“Look at that,” was he greeted as he went to out of the bathroom.

“I didn’t think you were blond.” Sheepishly the boy smiled. The man pointed on the other empty chair. He didn’t need to be told twice. The boy nearly swallowed the soup, the man tried to remind him to be carefully but the boy didn’t listen until the plate was empty.

Embarrassed he looked up, but the man just smiled and gave him another portion. This time he ate it slowlier and the man saw his chance to ask.

“What is your name little one?” Surprised the boy looked at him, tilting his head as he responded:

“Time.” The man watched him as he placed his head on his hand. The boy waited for this answer. Time. A name he gave himself. The time was important, everyone knows the time. This is why he took this name. Stupid. He shouldn’t. Why didn’t he-

“It’s a beautiful name.” A weight was lifted from his shoulders. Delighted he looked at the man, asked for his name.

“Wild.” He mouthed the name a few times, happy and embarrassed as the man, Wild, ruffled through his hair.

“You gave yourself your name?” A nod.

“That’s incredible, to choose it for yourself”

It was nice to talk with the man, question from age to the city and the woods. Wild listened, which never happened before to Time. But as the conversation grew more and more silent, Time fidgets around his seat, drawing with his fingers invisible lines on his palm. The man waited patiently as the boy gather all his courage.

“What will now happen to me?”

“ don’t understand.” The man shifted on his seat, confused at the question.

“I...know...I know you are the witch.” he nearly screamed the last part. Scared of what will happen, but Wild could see in his eyes. He accepted the thought that he wouldn’t survive. No child should have this look on their face.

“I won’t hurt you, i never will and never plan to ever do it.” Stunned the boy searched to find a lie, but saw nothing else than honest in Wilds eyes.

“If you want, you can stay here. If not you can go back or move to another city.” The boy started to cry, big tears rolling from his cheeks. Wild hugged him tightly. Caressed through his hair as he whispered comforting words.

“Why?” managed he to say between his sobs.

“People like to spread rumours, either fearing of the children to run somewhere safe or forgotten the truth.” Time understood. Living a life full of hatred without doing anything. He understood. So he asked his last question.

  
“How long can I stay?”

“As long as you wish, Time.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

One year. One year since Time lived with Wild, with Momma. A name that slipped out of his mouth as Wild healed his bruises. From trying to catch a korok who sat on top of a tree. Embarrassed for failing and then for calling him  _ Momma.  _ He could feel the heat on his face, suddenly everything was more interesting than Wild. But he, he hugged him, his eyes shone for happiness. Time wasn’t the first one to call him Momma, but still he was happy that he thought about him as a Mother.  _ Momma.  _ That’s what he is. Loving and caring. His hugs feeling warm and secure. He feels safe around him. As if nothing bad could happen.

Suddenly a loud explosion rang out, his ears were ringing. He didn’t manage to hold his hands on them. Correction, nothing bad could happen  _ except Wild itself.  _ With racing heart, Time jumped from his chair where he previously worked. His legs took him outside, a smoking something greeted his sight.

_ What the hell is that? _

“It worked,” someone shouted from top of it. Blond hair appeared, Wild looked curious down and as his eyes catched Times, he winced and started to look like a puppy who got caught. 

“Oh hey Time-”

“What is that?”

“What is what?”, did he really tried to play the innocent. He literally sits on the thing, thought Time. Wild was an phenomenon, a gentle person who is also an arsonist. And what an arsonist. Nearly let burning the woods burn, managed to create fire on water and he didn’t want to think about the time where he managed to bring a flame to life. The carpet still has black marks from the angry flame. But atleast Time managed to learn a few new swear words.

“I am waiting  _ momma _ .” 

“Well,it’s formed mud.” He didn’t hear right.

“What?”

“It’s mud that I managed to form.” Oh Hylia he did hear right.

“Why? And is it glowing?” 

A laughter echoed from the place, Time didn’t know what was so amusing about it. Wild jumped from the thing, mud ball, and landed in front of him. One arm placed on the shoulder, he explained how hard it was to form mud, because it’s a mix of earth and water. Excitedly he told that through managing to make it take a form, but still being a bit liquid, it would mean he could use the ball to help.

“The gorons have a hard time to work when it’s raining, so this could help them and inside is an explosive charge, like a bomb. So when they throw it, it will explode.”

Time thought about it and it’s true that there are few good mines outside and a bit away from Death mountain. Good germs, bad weather. And still he didn’t understand why it the ball has to be liquid. He asked him this and Wild answered with a happy smile that Gorons have bad eyesight, it’s hard for them to notice something from a distance. The weather wouldn’t help. Wild put a hand inside the ball and as he removed it, mud was wrapped around it. “You can’t get hurt,” Wild mused, he rubs mud between two fingers, “when it’s liquid.” Time looked surprised up to him, his gaze moved between Wild and his hand.

“How long did you work on it?” 

This time Wild looked surprised, he hums as he thinks about it.

“Three days? I heard an old friend grumble about the mines and so I let it rain for a day and then started to work.” Time bit the inside of his cheeks to not yell at him for making all the clothes wet he put outside to dry. He knew the rain wasn’t normal.

“And how did you know that mud could help?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?” He yelled, his eyes looked at him, angry for making fun of him, but after Wild tilted his head, a big question mark written on his face. Time realised that he wasn’t joking, the guy was serious.

“B-But how?” The taller one just smiled again, his clean hand runs through Times hair.

“I looked at the dirt on the road to the Kakariko and asked myself why not? What’s the worst what could happen?”

A silent question burned inside him, if Momma would ever teach him his acknowledge. Teach him the way he sees the world, the nature and the people. It was as if his eyes could see right through a invisible mist and see something no one else can.

Through the days Time works like he always does. Looking at the plants, cleaning the home, hiking through the woods and playing tag with the Kokiris and Fairies. Now he lay on a rock near his home, a small sword to his side waiting for Wild. It’s time for his fight lessons. His ears caught the sound of footsteps near him. He opened an eye and saw Wild going towards him. The witch could have appeared soundless, but he didn’t want so scare him, again. Before he arrived the boy jumped from the rock and running towards him. As Wild asked if he wasn’t missing something, Time noticed that he left the sword behind. His face was burning as he went back to the weapon. Wild tried to stifle his laughter, but at the look at Times reddened ears, he knew he didn’t manage it. 

  
  


As they started to train, Wild had to correct the boy a few times. Sloppy footwork. Trouble with focusing on the enemy for a long time. With every hit Wild notice something new and makes a note in his mind to make a good Trainingsplan for Time. For now he let him get used with the sword, but still didn’t want him to accidentally hurt himself, major mistakes was the only thing he mentioned. Encouraging words filled with pride, whenever Time managed to land a hit, his gaze never wavering with something else than determination. The boy is frustrated, for sure, but Wild knows, talent is something that could you just give you a boost. But this determination, the desire to learn, that’s something you need to have to be able to fulfill your wish and that’s something that TIme has. Training him will be interesting.

Both of them lost the time as they fought, the child already sweating where Wild looks normal. Before the child could start to attack again, Wild raised his hand and told him that they should take a break, his voice didn’t let room to argue. So the boy let himself fall on the soft grass. The witch chuckled at the view, knowing that the pain in his legs and arms will start to make itself noticeable. He should prepare a lot of ice for the muscle pain tomorrow. Maybe make a monster cake to soothe his mind. And maybe because he won’t complain so much with a cake in his mouth. 

His head above the clouds, Wild didn’t notice how koroks and minish are running towards him. He thought about the ingredients they have as something tackles him. The grass welcoming him as he falls. He was confused why Time would do that, but when he looked from the ground away, he saw a brown, small figure with a leaf on his face. Before he could even start to talk, the korok talked so rapidly that he couldn’t follow and a look at Time, he didn’t understand either. Wild tried to stop the korok, but he didn’t listen, it just animated him to talk faster. Oh Hylia he didn’t know what to do. With a sighed he picked the korok and shaked him. Hard.

“Mister Friend, why are there two of you now?” Ups, maybe he overdid it.

“I didn’t understand you, repeat what you said,” a moment later he added “slowly.” 

And with that the korok started to talk again, thankfully in a normal speed. A korok on the sea found a baby in a basket and managed to get it on his rock. He asked a fairy to help and they went to another korok in the woods who went to him. Wild put the korok down, who was panting. Wild ran towards the trees, says to Time to take care of the korok as he was passing him and vanished. His heart was beating against his rips so loud. Worry written on his face, and question after question racing through his mind. He chewed on his lips, the small beach behind the woods still not seen.

_ What if I am too late? What when the child is already too sick? How long was it there, what happens that he was on the sea? Oh Goddesses above, please let the child survive. Hylia, hear my prayers, let my words reach you. _

He didn’t notice how he came to his destination. But what made him stop was the green fairy who flew to one side and then back. In another situation he would have found this amusing, but now wasn’t the time to joke.

“Where is it?” No more words are needed, the fairy tried to point the way, but the light of her wings made it for the man impossible to see her small body, let alone a finger. So she flew a bit away to the sea. In the distance was a small dot where the Korok with the baby was. The face of the witch twisted into recognition. He didn’t wait for a moment as he bends over and rested his hands into the water. He bit his lower lip as his fingers circled in sync. The fairy was stunned as she saw how the wave stopped. Scared to mess it up, she didn’t ask what he is doing but it didn’t take long to find the answer. The basket. The basket with the child is moving. He didn’t sink, it was as if the water is holding him, moving him with a slow pace to not hurt the baby accidentally. Wild didn’t stop the basket until it was right in front of him and as he took his hands out and laid it on the baby, a cry of delight escaped him, the baby was alive. With careful hands he checked for wounds or fever, but everything was negative. And as the baby opened his eyes, blue meet blue, and screamed, a weight was lifted from Wilds shoulder.

After explaining the fairy that everything was alright, she went to the korok to tell him the good message. Wild went back home, in a much slower tempo than he came, the baby watched with wide eyes. His eyes never left Wilds face and as he looked down, the baby laughed and tried to reach him with his hands. Wild smiled fondly and picked him out of the basket, not even a moment later the baby managed to grab a strand of hair and put it in his mouth. The witch didn’t mind it for a bit. A laugh of the baby and Wild feel like he could forgive him everything.

He raised his eyebrows as his house came to his vision, on the doorsteps sat Time with a green blanket around his shoulder, isn’t it the one in his room? It shouldn’t surprise him, it didn’t take long for him to notice that it was sometimes dirty or even the burned corner. But he didn’t expect Time to have it with the risk that Wild could catch him. Wild never asks, waited for him to take the first steps. And today, he noticed, was it the first step.

The boy jumped as he saw him and winced immediately. 

Laughing Wild had to wipe away a tear. Too much happened today.

“Be careful,” he managed to voice his concern, but at the look of it, he didn’t manage to hide his grin.

“Oh, thank you Momma,” replied Time sarcastic, but it was noticeable how relieved he was. As he saw the baby on his arm, all pain was forgotten. The boy run to him, Wild was scared that he would run over him, but just a few steps before him the boy managed to stop. His eyes bright from seeing the baby. Time was stunned, not often did he saw a baby and as his fingers touched the small cheek, the baby lets a gurgle out. The eyes shine from amaze, a soft and fondly smile and Wild had the feeling that everything will be alright. 

“Does it have a name?” Wild caressed through Times hair, the boy leaned into his hand, but his hand never left the baby.

“No and it’s a boy.” He stopped before he added, “Do you want to name him?” Time blinked for a few times, not understanding the meaning before his face lit up. Wild remembers the last time it lit up like this, it was after he told him he could live here and afterwards as he told him that he can call him Momma.

Unsure the boy shifted, thinking through all the names he knew and then he announced.

“Wind, that will be his name. How does it sound Wind? Yes, see? He likes it.” Wild looked with a big smile how Time played with the little hands of the baby. Of Wind

_ “It’s a beautiful name.” _

  
  



End file.
